Wendip Week 2017 day 5: bound together
by nautiscarader
Summary: Fifth instalment in my Wendip Week 2017 series, featuring older!Wendip. Rated: T, because of implication and shreds of slightly risque love scene. Nothing explicit, though. Avoid your eyes, if you are not tall for this ride.


The dark corridor, seemingly with no end, was filled with a loud rumbling sound and a steady rhythm of footsteps. Neither Wendy, nor Dipper could dare to look behind them; for once they could barely see - it turns out that ancient temples have practically no torches, contrary to what the movies have thought them. Another reason was that they shared an irrational fear that just by looking at the oncoming avalanche of rocks they might speed it up.  
Suddenly, the light of their torchlights shone upon a doorway leading to a huge chamber. Dipper nodded to Wendy, and once they entered the room they ran to hide on the opposite sides, hoping that the rocky pillars will stop the barrage of debris.

The good news was that they were right.

They both spent a few good minutes staring at the blocked doorway from a distance, wondering if the supports won't collapse. During that time, however, it became painfully obvious that the entrance holding the trap that nearly killed both of them was the only one out of the room. The room they were in was either a dead end, designed to trap unwanted visitors, or a completely normal storage for brooms, or another tool ancient Bangirians used to sweep their floors with.

\- Al-right, don't panic. - Wendy stated, sitting in the middle of the room. - Provisions?  
\- I have water and travel biscuits. We can last long on them. - Dipper said with quivering voice. - I also have the first aid kit.  
\- Good, I used mine on the gorilla. Batteries?  
\- These can last for two days. - Dipper pointed to the torchlight on his forehead. - As for the phone... Eh, it's half-dead.

Wendy reached and took one of the biscuits from the pack, giving her boyfriend a tap on his leg, attracting his attention.

\- Dont't worry, Dipper, we're gonna get out of here.

Two hours later, Wendy's hopes were not so high. Neither of tools they had could even fit between the large boulders that blocked their way out; more importantly, there was no place to jam anything in. The exit was not only closed, it was sealed. A fact that Dipper had constantly on his mind, whenever he breathed.

\- Doctor Amovych knows where we are. - Wendy repeated, looking into the screen of her phone - He expects our report tomorrow, so he will call for help. Which will take...  
\- ...another day or two. - Dipper muttered under his breath, scribbling something in his notepad - Wendy, we're gonna run out of air by then.  
\- Dipper, we can't give up. We've been through worse adventures. - she replied to cheer her boyfriend up.

But as the hours passed, nothing that would support Wendy's optimism have shown up. They weren't sure if it was their imagination, stress, or the amount of carbon dioxide in air, but it they felt much hotter than when they got trapped.

\- Wendy, if this is going to be our resting place...  
\- Dip, stop it. - Wendy snapped, trying to hide desperation in her voice.  
\- No, I'm serious, Wendy.

He reached for the first aid kit, and rummaged through myriad of items they took. Wendy shone her phone's light to help him, and to her surprise, he took a small band-aid.

\- Wendy, I wanted to do that once we get paid for this. But since we're not going to... - his voice cracked up, and tears begun trickling down his cheek - Well, there's one thing I wanted to do.

Dipper unwrapped the patch, took Wendy's hand, and put it around her finger. Wendy's first thought was that her boyfriend was out of his mind, until she realised which finger he chose.

\- I was gonna buy the ring next week, or something. - he sniffed - I mean, it's a bit cliché, and I know you're not into jewellery, but...

Without any words of explanation, Wendy closed her arms around her crying boyfriend, soaking his shirt in the same amount of her own tears. Once their hug loosen, she gave him the sloppiest kiss she was able to produce, wasting god knows how much air they desperately needed. And then, she grabbed Dipper's jacket, and begun undressing him.

\- Wendy? What are you doing? - it was time for Dipper to sober up and judge his girlfriend's actions  
\- Well, if we are going to die - Wendy wiped her tears off - Then I want to be full of endorphins.

Hearing only a faint meep from her boyfriend, Wendy dived to plant a series of kisses on Dipper's neck. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Dipper approved of her scheme, grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her against the wall. Feeling the pressure of her boyfriend's - no, fiancé's - body against hers, Wendy thought that Dipper's lustful lunges were powerful enough to push her through the wall.

The wall, to Wendy's surprise, agreed with her.

As soon as they heard the rumbling noise, the two lovers instantly moved away from the wall, afraid that it might collapse, ending their life even faster than they expected. They pulled their lights to shine on the place that moved under their pressure, and begun inspecting it.

\- Wendy, have we tried moving these? - Dipper asked, pulling up his pants  
\- Of course we did - Wendy replied, catching her breath - Twice.  
\- But have you tried them both at the same time?

Without so much as exchanging a word, Wendy and Dipper grabbed their tools and, from a relatively safe distance, they slowly pushed the two stones that moved in unison as more force they applied. After a bit of physical work, the two rocks fell at the same time behind the wall, emitting not a dull and sturdy, but metallic noise.

Another rumbling sound reached their ears, when the impenetrable wall in front of them split in two, letting a breeze of fresh air into the stuffy chamber. With enormous trouble, Wendy and Dipper pushed the wings of the hidden door, revealing another, large chamber behind it. Only when the beams from their torchlights were shone upon the floor, the adventurers realised what was the chamber's purpose.

\- Gold!

The dark, gloomy room was filled with yellow, warm reflections of the multitude of urns, statues, and various other object the treasury contained. The large pile of coins in the middle allowed the light to scatter in all directions, revealing a crack in the ceiling the beams of moonlight were shining through.

\- Dipper... we did it!

After the initial shock subsided, Wendy leaped into Dipper's arms, making his head spin even more than from the lack of oxygen.

\- Wendy! We're rich!  
\- The museum. - Wendy calmed him, having difficulties with containing her joy as well - The musuem's gonna be rich, but we're gonna have a cut too.  
\- Oh, right. - Dipper wheezed - But still, we're alive!  
\- And I wouldn't want to be alive with anyone else than you.  
\- I just thought, you know... - Dipper started - The house, maybe? A college fund for our kids...  
\- Dipper - Wendy interrupted him, ignoring for a moment how far her protective boyfriends' mind went - That's something we can worry later.

Wendy tossed her arms around Dippers neck, and soon enough, with a steady supply of kisses Wendy brought him to the ground.

\- You want some endorphins? - she asked, once his mouth got freed  
\- Oh, yeah.


End file.
